


idyllic

by ogahta



Series: euphoria [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, M/M, Mostly no words, oikawa's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogahta/pseuds/ogahta
Summary: it was late at night and oikawa couldn't sleep. he spent it watching kuroo.





	idyllic

**Author's Note:**

> STANS GET YOUR OIKUROO CRUMBS

Sleepless nights are easier now. The ceiling isn’t his only friend, nor the distant sounds of the cars outside. The tuff of black hair peeking out from the pillow, Oikawa stares at it - watches as his back rises and fall with every intake of breath, and he reaches a hand out. Kuroo’s back is incredible … broad, strong and shaped as if God himself carved it - guess that is what years of training does to you. The former setter let out a small huff, a satisfied smile curling on the corners of his lips as he traced random patterns with the tips of his fingers, feeling the roughness of the ravenette’s back underneath his own skin.

He remembers the day he met Kuroo by chance, having to be in Tokyo for a week’s worth of holiday - the only day off he got and deserved; a day off where he can finally just  _ let go _ of everything that’s weighing his shoulders; a day off for a getaway. He remembers the streets he was walking down on, the atmosphere so loud and vibrant with a wonderful environment and sight, it was easy for Oikawa to get distracted with everything around him - they caught his eyes so easily, so effortlessly; and he got so into it he didn’t watch where he was going and bumped into a broad chest. Half of the Nekoma volleyball club was there with him, Oikawa recognising the familiar face of the captain and then a friendship blooms - on an unfamiliar street of Tokyo.

Then, he was all alone, in his bed during sleepless nights. The ceiling is his only friend, the darkness matching the one in the corner of his mind, egging to surface itself to the centre. He would watch the ceiling fan turn and turn until his eyes hurt from focusing on the blades too much, the distant sounds of the cars so loud in the deafening silence of his room. Now, when university life was supposed to be hard, he finds it easy with Kuroo by his side - soundly asleep, relaxed and letting his guard down for once, and for the first time, Oikawa truly does look at him.

A beautiful being, a bad boy on the outside but is actually a nerd inside, a loyal partner with a golden heart; Oikawa doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a loving boyfriend like Kuroo. The day where the former blocker asked him out was the day Oikawa truly believes in love; the day Kuroo verbalised a strong phrase consisting of three words was the day Oikawa truly realised that this is it - this is the path he was looking for, the life that he wanted - to spend it with Kuroo.

“You’re doing it again.” His rough voice breaks Oikawa out of his thoughts, eyes focusing on the ones that peek out from above the pillow. Kuroo’s cheeks have lines imprinted on it from the way his face was pushed into the cushion (sometimes Oikawa wonders if he could breathe sleeping like that - it surprises him when Kuroo hadn’t accidentally suffocated himself), the way his hair is the same as his everyday style but there are a few strands peeking out. 

“Hm?”

He could see the way Kuroo’s lips curl into a tired yet cheeky smile, “You’re staring.” The male shifts in his position, turning on his side so he could face Oikawa. The hand that was once on his back falls upon the strong bicep. “Can’t sleep?”

Oikawa shook his head and without words, Kuroo pulled him into his chest - slow beating of the heart filling his ears. The brunette rests his head on Kuroo’s chest, eyes closing and breathing slow. “...I love you,”

There was a rumble on his chest, the only indication that the ravenette had chuckled despite no sound has come out. “Go to sleep, Tooru,” was all he said, arms tightening around slim waist. “And I love you too.”

This is it; the only thing he wants in life. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ogahta


End file.
